


A Terrible Love

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of feels, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Or Die, Humor, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Smut, Soulmates, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Witches, explicit for later chapters, stiles is a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Witches are trying to convince Stiles to do something, what is it?'</p><p>“Your father isn't the Witch” Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes like it was such an obscure idea. “Your mother ,however, Claudia was. Sometimes it takes certain circumstances for a witches power to be shown, it blooms from strong emotions. Such as wanting to save your father. You healed him, and now that your power has been awakened, the spirits want you. They are your connection to the earth.” The wolf was in awe of Stiles, Derek looked confused and angry, whereas everyone else was trying to get their head around Peter knowing so much about Witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Vampire Diaries spin off The Orginials and it may have sort of inspired me.  
> PLEASE tell me what you think

 

This couldn’t be happening, this shouldn’t be happening.

 

Fuck.

 

It's ironic , really. That his father was in hospital because of a bullet when he had just found out about the supernatural, fucking perfect.

 

He couldn’t breathe. The air wasn’t going to his lungs, it wasn’t even going through his throat it just got stuck in his mouth and got breathed out again. Shallow breathes. His head was feeling heavy compared to the rest of his body and he felt like he was spinning. 

 

No one knew what to do, Scott had never dealt with Stiles when he had a panic attack , someone else who knew what to do ,such as his mother, was always there. This was a first. 

 

But Peter knew how to deal with it, believe it or not he use to have panic attacks (but that’s a story for later). The older wolf pushed past Scott who growled at him, he knelt in front of the panicking boy, grasping his hands caressing them. 

 

“Stiles , repeat this in you head. Stop. Everything is fine, I am fine.” Peter cooed, reassuringly, breathing slowly so the boy knew he himself wasn’t panicking. “You are not alone, now count your breathes and try to get it to a low number, copy me” He placed the Stiles' hand on his heart and the boy could feel the radiating heat from the wolf, Stiles closed his eyes and began copying the rise and fall of Peter's chest. 

 

Derek furrowed his eye brows at his Uncle (because that's how the caveman talks) , he never knew Peter knew how to deal with something this hard to pinpoint what to do. And yet the boy had calmed down, the tears had stopped falling, his body had loosened and his heart wasn’t going at a thousand miles per minute. He thought maybe he was seeing things but when Peter let go of the human's wrist there was a bruise, not finger shaped, but like a heart. It looked almost like a birthmark, yet in the flash that he saw it. It was gone. The boy had hidden it with his hoodie sleeve,taking his best friend's hand to help him stand up on his feet. He fell straight into Scott's chest, his legs wobbly and unable to support him, he took a seat on the sofa unable to look Peter in the eyes. 

 

It was different that the psycho zombie wolf helped someone, in such close contact. 

 

Peter was acting like nothing happened, he took a seat at the breakfast bar he had installed in Derek's apartment(along with the rest of the kitchen) and starting messing about of his laptop, ignoring everyone else in the room. 

 

It wasn’t till later that the man actually acknowledge Stiles again, when the boy had returned from the hospital, he was staying at Derek's apartment with the rest of the pack to bond and make sure Stiles was okay. Everyone else was asleep,Scott on Isaac and Allison, Erica snuggled up to Boyd, Cora in her own bed upstairs, Derek had a book on his chest and Lydia had gone home 'not wanting to stay in this filth' her words. 

 

“How is your father?” Peter asked quietly briefly taking his eyes off of the laptop. 

 

“Have you moved at all today? He is good, out of surgery, he didn’t lose that much blood, apparently it was a miracle they were inside looking for the bleed they found after they removed the bullet and it healed up. Strange but I’m tired so good night...oh and thank you” Stiles half smiled, he looked exhausted. Peter returned the smile before he went back to his research. The boy left him too it and made himself comfortable on a space on the reclining sofa. 

 

Stiles awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat , objects were floating in the kitchen and he had a nose bleed, his jumped in shock and the objects crashed to the ground, Peter was still awake, he couldn’t take his eyes off the boy. He passed Stiles some tissue for his nose, before he knelt in front of him. 

 

“What were you dreaming of?” Peter questioned , titling his head. 

 

“It was some sort of underground cave, there was markings on the walls like holy fuck I couldn’t understand them.... there were three women there. They didn’t have eyes. They wanted me to find them.” Stiles mumbled still breathing heavily, unable to sit still. What did he do? What was wrong with him? 

 

“Has this ever happened before?” Stiles shook his head. “Maybe it's your spark.” 

 

“Can some one explain what that crash was?” Derek snapped, god he was moody if you woke him up. Isaac was sat up from his sleeping place on the mattress that was on the floor, intrigued and worried for Stiles having listened to the whole conversation. Scott was still dead asleep and Allison was grasping her hunting knife tightly. 

 

“I think our little Stiles here , is a modern day Willow” Peter snickered. 

 

“What? I'm not a Witch!” Stiles choked, looking at the zombie wolf like he had grown an extra head. 

 

“When a Witch dies, the power of that witch goes to the next in line successor.” Peter explained , standing up and walking towards the bookcase, grabbing a book straight away like he had memorised it. 

 

“My dad isn't dead” Stiles snapped , ready to kill Peter all over again.

 

“Your father isn't the Witch” Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes like it was such an obscure idea. “Your mother ,however, Claudia was. Sometimes it takes certain circumstances for a witches power to be shown, it blooms from strong emotions. Such as wanting to save your father. You healed him, and now that your power has been awakened, the spirits want you. They are your connection to the earth.” The wolf was in awe of Stiles, Derek looked confused and angry, whereas everyone else was trying to get their head around Peter knowing so much about Witches.

 

“Well ,what about when my dad was kidnapped, and stabbed. I didn't 'save' him then.” Stiles was sceptical, which under normal circumstances would be well normal. But these weren’t normal circumstances, Stiles had just levitated the pots and pans.

 

“ Technically you did. Stiles , you had a car crash and walked away from it! With just a concussion , and with that concussion you saved your father and everyone else in that root cellar. Plus that was before the three of you did that ritual. Are you saying that wasn’t magic?” 

 

“I...uh..why haven't I noticed the magic before now then?”

 

“You don't know how to use it, so its hidden , for your own safety unless your emotions get too high” 

 

“Why do you know all this?” Because he had. Because he was told to. Back when he was in a coma, he was greeted by the blind women who told him of a soul-mate that would show themselves by a mark, and he must help them to find these women. 

 

“Interest. Someone needs to be able to tell you useless Scooby-Doo gang about the supernatural” He was lying, every wolf in the room knew it, normally he was good at being deceptive yet something was off. When Derek never said anything about the lie, Isaac didn’t dare bring it up either. 

 

 

In the end Peter convinced Stiles to described the underground cave to him and he began drawing it, right down to the little tiny scratches on the rocks that the boy described. And the sketch was accurate and amazing. Stiles didn’t know Peter was artistic, to be honest, he didn’t know anything about Peter and that strangely bugged him. Derek wasn’t too happy that Peter was controlling the boy but he had no evidence that his Uncle was doing anything wrong.

 

“Is this the place?” Peter showed the masterpiece drawing to the young teenager who was shocked that it was so accurate, he nodded his head profusely. The older Hale began researching where said place could be in Beacon Hills. It really was a Beacon now. Deaton did warn them. 

 

…......

 

Stiles thought it would be awhile before some else weird happened again but he was wrong. Like always. 

 

When he was sat at his dad's hospital bed side, he noticed a bruise on his wrist. His father was fast asleep so he couldn’t ask him if it was a birthmark. He kissed the Sheriff on the forehead , whispering an I love you and I’ll be back soon , before he left to find Scott who was with his mother. And apparently Lydia and Allison were there too. 

 

“Dude ,what the hell is that on my wrist?” Stiles whined as he showed his bare wrist to his best friend who looked even more confused then he was.

 

“ It looks like a birthmark” Scott inputted his eyebrows nearly in his hairline.

 

“Well duh, but why in the hell is it shaped like a heart?” Stiles squeaked which peaked up Lydia's attention.

 

“Did you know some people think a birthmark either means how you died in your past life or it's a way to tell who your soul mate is” She announced in a chirpy before she walked off with Allison, who gave Scott an 'I’m sorry' look but Lydia wanted to go shopping before she got dragged by Allison to go see Scott to talk to him about last night. Of which she did not get a chance to do.

 

So Stiles decided to drag Scott to come do research with him but they never really found anything, plus Scott wouldn’t stop talking about Allison or Isaac. He was sort of a bad friend sometimes, that's when Stiles thought of someone who knew more about everything due to seniority.  


Peter Hale. Peter- freaking- zombie wolf- doesn't want to die-seems to know too much about magic that it's slightly worrying – Hale.

 

“Stiles , I would really rather not talk about you odd shaped birthmark” Peter sulked as he wondered around Derek's apartment trying to get away from the younger boy.

 

“Level with me please, it was not their yesterday when we were in the ambulance, it just appeared. And you were high off your nut but your grabbed my wrist, did you do it?” Stiles thrust his wrist into Peter's face. The older wolf sighed before he took a quick look at it and then threw himself on the sofa.

 

“I can say I was very sceptical about the subject of past life and soul-mates, only because there was no way to prove that it exists, especially, when we don’t come with the knowledge of who he or she is. But there is a long ass story which I cant be bothered to tell you all because you will space out but the jist is In the beginning it started with three wizards, Arden, Triton, and Ryton. Arden’s son Sefton married Kathryn, the kings’ daughter. Triton’s daughter married the kings’ youngest son Eric and Rytons daughter Elizabeth married the kings’ oldest son Evan, which became the greater triad. Now, today there are three couples that are considered apart of this greater Triad born with a heart shaped birthmark. First one is on the chest over the heart, the other on the inside of the wrist at the pulse point and last at the bottom of the neck at the pulse point. But it only shows up once you meet your soul mate and feelings begin to surface.” Peter explain , his eyes kept darting to Stiles' covered up wrist. He was glad he was wearing a long sleeved button up shirt as it covered his own wrist. He traced it through the fabric. A heart. This was the sign , the three women were on about. He guessed it was Stiles ,especially after last night, but he wished ,hoped and prayed that it wasn’t. He liked the boy (obviously) for many reasons yet the complications that could arise from the boy being his soul mate were too high in risk. Like Stiles rejecting him with disgust.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

How did he get here? Where exactly was here?   
  
There was a spooky chanting, and ghostly whispering of which Stiles could understand none of it. He tried, he stood in the darkness, holding his breath so he could make out the words but they were not in English. 

 

The last thing he remembered he was sleeping, in his own bed, his father had been home for three days now and nothing particularly strange had happened. Peter had been spending more time with him trying to figure out where the underground cavern was, but the older Hale was not giving Stiles any answers about his new birthmark. 

 

“Stiles” A female voice croaked from somewhere around Stiles, he could not see a thing, he outstretched a hand to find a wall, he hissed when his hand made contact with something sharp. He was bleeding he could feel it. He was in a cave of sorts, that needed taming holy fuck that hurt. 

 

“Stiles! Are you okay , I smell blood” Was that Peter? 

 

“Peter, where the fuck are you? In fact where the eff am I?” Stiles shouted frustrated and trying to stop his hand from bleeding. 

 

“I can't come in, the Witches won't allow me , only humans can cross the border. You found the cavern...somehow. You slept walked here.” Peter replied. 

 

“And you didn’t stop me?” The younger boy scoffed typical Peter only doing what's right for him, Stiles put one foot in front of the other still unable to see properly. He could still hear the women whispering to him , he traced one of the markings he could slightly make out with the hand that he cut and the symbol began glowing. Stiles jumped away from the wall and the opposing wall that had a torch on it ,lit itself on fire. Stiles eyes were as wide as humanly possible, he read what he could of the carvings, it was some Greek mythology thing. 

 

“Peter ,you still there?”

 

“Yes , little one. Are you okay?” Stiles squeaked when he tripped over a tree root. Little one? 

 

Where the fuck did that come from? 

 

“No, the earth is trying to kill me” He heard Peter's chuckle echo off the cave walls. 

 

Stiles followed the whispering of his name ,freaked out but he couldn’t back away now.

 

Stood in front of a fire in the middle of the room were three older women wearing white cloak like things, when they looked up none of them had eyes, nothing was in their eye sockets yet one was holding an eye ball in her hand. Stiles felt the bile in his throat. 

 

“I am Clotho” One spoke. The other following afterwards “And I Lachesis” And the last one smile , before she spoke, “ I am Atropos” The fates. Stiles was stood in front of them, the myth themselves. No words could be formed. 

 

“Stiles , as you have figured out you are a Witch. And now you must use that knowledge to the best you can, to save Beacon Hills with Peter Hale” 

 

 

“I don’t understand, what does Peter have to do with this?” Stiles squawked.

 

“He is your soul-mate, together you are destined to save Beacon Hills” Stiles burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he did. 

 

“I'm sorry but you must have the wrong Peter, he doesn't want to save Beacon Hills he just wants to control it and as far as love goes he is a sociopath, they may feel love but he doesn't.” Stiles chuckled , these women were crazy. 

 

“You ,young Witch, are wrong. He was so full of love, all he ever wanted was to be loved in return and he never got that from his parents,he was beaten physically but mostly psychologically and that is why he is the way he is today. They didn't want him because he was weak and unable to do anything right by their standard. His sister ,Talia, saved him and he worshipped her for that, he was manipulative yes but not to her, to her children and others around her but never her, and when she was killed by her own sons mistakes, he lost it. The one who saved him from despair, gone. All he wants is acceptance, love and a family. You can give that too him.” 

 

“Woah dude I am not bearing a child.” Stiles squeaked , throwing his hands up in the air. 

 

“No, young one , you can reunite him with the other Hales who don’t trust him, prove them wrong.” 

 

“I don’t understand why he is so important, I don’t even trust him.” 

 

“Because Power is stronger from love and with soul-mates it is immense , he is your one and only true love,maybe not yet but he will be, and with all the things coming to Beacon Hills you will need to be at your strongest to protect this town and everyone in it . A barrier could even be created if you both accept each other. You can be that powerful.”

 

Stiles was pacing and mumbling to himself 'this is crazy, absolutely crazy'.

 

“We assume others show love the same way we do - and if they don’t, we worry it’s not there.” Clotho said as she stood looking in Stiles' direction. “When you had your panic attack that showed the mark of your wrist Peter helped you through it, because he had been through them before, when his parents abused him and he didn’t have anyone to help him through it because it would be seen as weak for a Werewolf to have anxiety attacks. This is why he acts as if the only feeling he has is anger. He still has anxiety attacks, when he sleeps he can only dream of the fire, which is why he doesn’t sleep. ” 

 

Stiles was shocked at these revelations, he wasn’t sure how to act. 

 

“As the keepers of Fate , this is meant to happen Stiles and you denying it could end drastically for everyone” 

 

Fuck. He had no choice yet again. Stiles sighed exasperated then nodded his head, he expected that it be the end of it but the next thing he knew he was knocked out cold, they didn’t even let him land softly. When he awoke , his head was bleeding and he limped out of the cave since he landed on his leg funny. What was the point in that? He looked at his once bleeding hand, it had healed but what caught his eye was a scar like image of thread wrapping around his wrist over the birth mark like heart, a bit of it slowly disappeared. What had they done to him? Was this thread a time limit until disaster struck? 

Peter looked insanely worried for a sociopath when the boy appeared out from the dark cave ,he braced Stiles by wrapping an arm around his waist. 

 

“Well?” Peter chimed sucking away the boy's pain. 

 

“How long was I out?” Stiles winced. 

 

“Three hours.” 

 

“You stayed here for three hours?” 

 

“I stayed here for four, but you were out for three. What. Happened.” Peter demanded. 

 

“Snappy. Apparently I am some sort of hero, and this birthmark means something.” He couldn’t mention that Peter was his soul-mate, he couldn’t. He didn’t understand why he had to help Peter. None of it made sense but you don’t question the holders of Fate. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not very good , if you dont like it i can delete it and re do it .

“No wolfie , bad wolfie” Stiles scolded, as he swatted the man's hand away. “Why the hell are you in my bed?” Peter scowled at him as the boy had managed to kick him fully off the bed, he landed with a crash on his perfectly shaped ass. He picked himself up and dusted himself off before he sat back on the bed ignoring the boy's protests. 

 

“Stiles ,are you okay ? I heard a crash. Scott is here by the way” His father shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Stiles attempted to shoo Peter out of his room. 

 

“I'll be right down Dad.” Sties called back,kicking Peter in the shin then regretting it as it hurt him more than it did Peter. Peter just shook off his leather jacket and took a seat on Stiles' desk chair, hacking into his laptop. Stiles sighed deeply before he picked some clothes off the floor slipping them on, his eyes drifted to Peter's wrist. The birthmark. His cheeks heated up as he clamped his hand over his own wrist, rushing down the stairs to greet his best friend. 

 

“Why do you smell like Peter?” Scott's nose twitched at the smell. Stiles froze. Scott shoved past him and run up the stairs growling at Peter who decided to pin the younger wolf against the door. 

 

“Just because you now know he is a witch doesn't mean you can manipulate his powers” Scott choked out from under Peter's grip, Stiles was trying to pry Peter off of his best friend. 

 

“What do you mean ,Witch?” The Sheriff questioned very unsettled, Peter immediately let go of the new found Alpha who still was unable to control his power. 

 

“I should have told you , I’m sorry, apparently I am a Witch and mom was one too” His dad didn’t seem too shocked by the revelation. 

 

“Your mother did do some weird stuff,now why is he here?” He glared at Peter , he did not like the man. Peter seemed to try and hide away in the shadows. 

 

“It's a long story but he is helping me.” 

 

“Stiles, if you need help there are so many other people who will jump at the chance” Scott argued. 

 

“No! It has to be him” Everyone was silenced by his outburst. “I'm sorry , I can't tell you guys yet, because I haven't told him. But you need to stop hating on him...please”

 

 

….......

“I don’t want my destiny chosen for me , I want to chose who I date and make love to. It shouldn’t be chosen for me. Why does the world fuck up if I don’t go with you? That’s not fair ... to have that kind of pressure. You are hot and you have changed but that doesn't make it fair that I don’t have a choice!” The boy screamed as he clenched his fists tightly, the winds picking up because of his anger. “This isn't fair! Mom...mommy...why aren't you here to help me? I can't do this by myself, I can't save a whole town by myself” The tears fell like rivers as he cried on the ground of his mother's grave. 

 

  
“You are not alone, baby boy.” Stiles' head darted up to meet the ghost of his mother, he whispered mom, it hardly audible. “I am with you and if you let him in, he will be too. I know he isn't your first choice, he probably isn't his own first choice. But give him a chance and he will love you with all of his heart. Listen to what your heart tells you about him, connect with the earth and just listen.” Stiles placed his hands flat on the ground and slowly breathed in and out whilst his mother looked on with such a proud look on her face. Peter stood a few meters back very perplexed, he couldn’t see Claudia or hear her. 

 

“He is angry, dark , he doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He is lost, alone.” Stiles whispered to what seemed himself, as his eyes flickered open and close.

 

“Be there for each other, honey” Was the last thing said before she disappeared again. 

 

 

…........

Stiles ignored Peter's questioning for a whole hour before the wolf fell asleep on his bed. As he did his homework he sang to himself to cheer himself up, seeing his mother made him happy but seeing her leave again....

 

“Wonder if I gave an Oreo to the Big Bad Wolf,  
how would the story go?  
Would he still go huff and puff  
or would he bring those pigs cool stuff  
to decorate the deck he helped them build?  
Would they not get killed?” Stiles sang cheerfully. 

 

 

The wolf on his bed had woken up, staring at the boy as he jigged to the song.

 

“Nice song choice, is this my wake up call?” Peter yawned. 

 

“I'm ready to talk now” Stiles said as he moved to the end of the bed, crossing his legs, he grasped Peter's wrist pulling in towards him ,slipping up his sleeve to reveal the matching birthmarks. “The Fates...they said that we...are soul mates.” Stiles turned bright red and couldn’t meet Peter's blue eyes. The wolf shifted so he was on his knees before he leant in to Stiles' personal space, placing a hand on the back of his head and crashing their lips together. Stiles didn’t want to melt into it but he couldn’t help it, it felt like home. Little did he know that he began levitating things again. When Peter pulled away , the whole bed had been in the air, he had to pull the boy against his chest so he wouldn’t fall off the bed when it crashed back onto the floor. 

 

“So that isn't happening again any time soon.” Stiles mumbled not expecting to be pulling into another kiss this one involved tongues and nipping...and apparently electric shocks. The wolf howled when he was shocked by the boy. 

 

“I didn’t mean to I’m sorry.” Stiles whimpering tracing his lips with his forefinger. Peter just snickered in return.

 

“We are taking you to Deaton , tomorrow you need to start learning how to control your power” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy :) x, Please tell me what you think

Her skin was like canvas in those last moments,stretched tight against her bones. She'd lost all hair as well. If he'd been given a chance between having his mother for a day as she was before or having her for a lifetime as she was at the end ,he would have taken the latter without even pausing for thought. Because a life without her, made him hard for him to breath.

  
  


The thought that he now had her power now that she was gone was both lovely and disturbing. If he didn’t have her power would she have lived? But having her power meant that he felt nearing to her.

  
  


It probably wasn't the best time to be thinking of this as Deaton seemed angry that he wasn’t listening or at least Deaton was intrigued...it was hard to tell his emotions. Peter ,however, was circling around him looking him up and down as he did. Deaton didn’t seem comfortable with Peter here.

“Why are you circling me? What ,were you a vulture in another life?” Stiles growled at Peter who smirked back at him.

 

“You are amazing , little one, so much power in someone so small. ” Peter was in awe of Stiles, but you could see the way his brain was working and somewhere in there he was planning to deceive. Stiles wasn't even that small!

 

“Peter, if it isn't too much of a problem, could you leave me and Stiles alone, The Witches do not like others knowing how things work.” Deaton tried his hardest to ask nicely but it was obvious he didn’t like Peter. Fortunately, the wolf left without a word. “So, Stiles are you going to tell me why you came here with Peter?” Stiles explained the whole happenstance to the older man, including how he felt about all of it. “Peter was right,for once, there is so much power in there, Stiles you have the potential to be more powerful than the Darach and you don’t even need to do sacrifices.” Stiles just blinked at the vet like he was mad.

 

Deaton was teaching the young Witch basic spells that born Witches should be taught by their parents but unfortunately Stiles was gone before he was old enough to learn. It didn’t take long for him to learn the basics and how to control simple magic within himself because he was a natural, the power just flowed within him. But when Deaton told him to look through a huge ass book and chose a spell he liked the sound of he attempted it before Alan could tell him to stop.

 

Suddenly he felt like he was hit by a truck, and he went flying backwards crashing into one of the shelves.

 

“Okay, ow...not doing that again, sorry.” Stiles whimpered. Peter's head twisted round the corner to see if he was okay, Stiles gave him a reassuring smile. Deaton rolled his eyes at the boy.

 

“Don't get cocky and try to go off on your own tangent”

 

And so began daily training sessions , many of them Deaton wanted to kill Stiles, he was talented but hell he got cocky and messed about.

 

….........

 

“Bro, I don’t get it...why Peter?” Scott scoffed as he took a huge bite of his burger.

 

“If only I knew, my dad isn’t speaking to me at the moment because of it, apparently if he does speak to me he'll end up saying something he regrets so I’m alone in the house ...well not really I have an uninvited guest, and he has gone on a fishing trip with some cop buddies. However he is surprisingly a good house guest, he brought me ten tubs Ben and jerry's, best gift ever! And I’ve only wanted to kill him about thirty times” Stiles shrugged as he shoved chips in to his mouth.

 

“So what? How long are you going to secretly attempt to change him back from the dark side? Cause honestly I think you should stop searching.” Scott snarled at the thought of Peter being evil still. He worried for Stiles, little did he know that Stiles could fend for himself. Last night Peter and Stiles were watching a movie and Peter began to feel up Stiles' thigh when he received an high voltage electric shock, he growled at the smirking boy but instantly stopped and went back to the movie. 'Just because we are soul mates and you kissed me , does not mean I accept it or that we are dating or that I’m going to let you touch me whenever you want' Was what Stiles explained to the wolf.

 

“I’ll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found.” Stiles said in a matter of fact way, Scott thought he was crazy. Sometimes Stiles wished that the other boy would accept things more.

 

…......

 

Fuck.Twat.Shit.

 

Stiles' leg was trapped under a tree and a feral omega was wondering around near by, it was also the reason his leg was trapped and throbbing. He was panicking too much that he couldn’t concentrate on using magic. All this for a herb, stupid freaking herb being in the middle of the preserve where no one really went. Stupid Alan Deaton thinking he could do this and not warning him about the dangers.

 

How the hell could he save Beacon Hills, if he couldn’t get a herb and protect himself?

 

Stiles felt the tears threatening to leave his eyes, he couldn’t ring anyone, the wolf had stomped on his phone breaking it in half, he was considering getting a metal phone that could with stand anything due to the Supernatural breaking every phone he seems to get.

 

“Shiiit, I don’t want to die like this...I’d prefer for Derek or even Peter to rip my throat out not this pathetic omega” Stiles cried, he jumped and went to screamed when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, but another hand clasped over his mouth to silence his scream.

 

“Shush, it's okay” Peter whispered into the boy's ear, wiping away the stray tear than escaped Stiles' eye when he thought he would die.

 

“Oh thank god, I never thought I’d be happy to see you, how'd you find me?” Peter was offended by his words but he didn’t get to show it because they boy had dragged him into a crushing hug. The man revealed his heart shaped birthmark.

 

“It's like a homing device. Let's get you free.” Peter wolfed out on the boy as he tried to remove the tree off his leg, it wasn't budging. “Okay , Stiles you are going to have to do this. You are strong enough with your magic to move this. You are safe ,I’ll protect you so do your thing”

 

Stiles breathed in and out counting each breathe until his breathing was slow then he remembered a spell that Deaton taught him to connect to the earth. He placed his hands flat on the ground and began chanting to himself in Latin, Peter watched in awe as roots engulfed the boy's hands and then other tree roots moved the fallen tree off of the boy's leg. As soon as the tree was out of the way Peter rushed over to the boy, checking on his leg.

 

“Well done, now snap out of it” Peter pleaded, the boy was starting to get blood dripping out of his nose, he wasn’t ready for the strength of the magic yet, but he wouldn’t stop. He was using the ground to find the omega and when he did, the wolf was preying on some kids who were playing hide and seek, they hadn’t noticed the werewolf yet , Stiles had and he would sort it out.

 

Peter's ears twitched as he searched his head flicking up for the pain howl that echoed through out the woods. The roots disconnected from the boy, the blood from his nose was dripping into his mouth and he fainted , his body dropping. Fuck,Stiles please still be alive. Peter listened intently for a heart beat. Oh thank god. He cradled the boy into his arms and curiosity got the better of him,he used his werewolf speed to go find the wolf. He didn't expect what he found... The wolf who had half transformed back impaled on a tree root right through the heart. He took a photo on his phone to show Derek who wouldn't believe him otherwise.

 

The boy had protected the children in return he hurt himself due to not being strong enough yet.

 

Peter held the boy tightly against him as he rushed him to a hospital, worried about the damage he may have cause. Stupid little kid. That he was starting to feel feelings for.  


	5. Chapter 5

 

When Stiles awoke it was dark and he was on a queen bed, that wasn't his own and he felt a heat radiating next to him, he tried to adjust his eyes to look down. He was in pyjama's that also weren’t his , the shoulders were to broad on the button up silk top(he also didn’t own silk) and the trousers were tailored to whoever owned them (the crotch was too big for Stiles), he noticed an arm draped over his abdomen gripping tightly. Stiles shimmied around to face the man who was gripping him tightly against him and surprise surprise it was Peter. Stiles used what room he had to whack the werewolf in his strong chest.

 

“Oi, why am I spooning with you?” Stiles snarled in a whisper.

 

“After your stupid incident, I took you too the hospital, you got a concussion. I then went to Deaton , you were still knocked out cold. He wanted to punch you for being an idiot,too much of that will kill you. Then I took you here, to my apartment, I didn’t want to explain to your father why you were unconscious.” Peter yawned.

 

“One, you didn’t answer my question and two; my dad isn’t home he is on a fishing trip.”

 

“Interesting...I really don't care.” The man began snuggling into Stiles' neck even if Stiles was squirming. “You had a bad dream, I was asleep in that chair over there,” Peter pointed to a wicker chair in the corner of the room that didn’t look that comfortable to sleep in. “ so I could keep an eye on you, and I held you till you stopped shaking.”

 

“You forgot the part where we started spooning.”

 

It all came back to Stiles in a flash as if he was meant to remember something that Peter left out.

 

_'Beacon Hills was burning, his dad was being ripped apart by an unknown monster and he was frozen , he couldn’t do anything.' That was when Stiles woke up, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed and his voice cracked, he pulled the covers closly against him trying to find comfort , when Peter was over to him in a flash , he grabbed him, pulling him tightly against his chest forcing the boy to listen to his heartbeat. Not that he would protest, it was calming , and the man's natural warmth made Stiles feel safe. He kept whispering reassuringly on repeat like a record 'I'm right here and I'm going to hold on to you and I'm never going to let you go , you are safe'._

 

He had a heart? And feelings? What sorcery was this?

 

“Thank you” Stiles murmured to the man who seemed to be trying to dig into his skin with his nose.

 

“No problem” Peter mumbled against his neck. And that was how they fell asleep.

 

…....

 

“Will you agree to allow me to take you out on a date?” Peter asked with such finesse.

 

“That depends, what is a date defined as for you?” Stiles asked hesitantly.

 

“Really,Stiles? We have already spooned and-” Stiles interrupted the man with flailing hands.

 

“Hey that was forced ,it was unconsented spooning!” Peter raised his eyebrow at the boy.

“A date is where I take you out for dinner and a movie, and I pay for it all.” Stiles perked up at a free dinner and film, he already got a free breakfast which Peter had cooked for him. In just a pair of boxer briefs that showed off his rounded ass. Stiles couldn’t stop staring at his ass, ever since he copped a feel in the ambulance, he was pretty sure the wolf had noticed. Stiles had just sat at the breakfast island whilst Peter strutted around his kitchen cooking bacon,eggs and pancakes the way to a boy's heart. It was odd, he never once imagined that he would be in Peter's down town apartment , apparently that's what fate wanted.

 

…..

 

“Why couldn't you take me out for dinner at my house?” Stiles whined. Peter looked like he wanted to strangle the boy.

 

“Look this place isn’t even that public, I know you don’t want to be seen with me, so I drove you five miles out of town to a shitty diner, can you _please_ stop moaning?” The wolf was upset, he was trying not to show it but Stiles could tell from his body language. It was probably because he wanted to impress the boy but couldn’t here because there was no good restaurants. They had gone to a movie in Beacon hills , because hello dark theatre , and Peter's hand kept travelling up the boy's upper thigh even the tiny shocks Stiles sent to him didn’t seem to deter him but Stiles was reluctant to go to a restaurant in Beacon Hills even if Peter did already have a booking.. The boy entangled their fingers whilst they walked into the diner taking the nearest booth, the wolf perked up when he noticed the boy smiling at him.

 

“Dude, you are really fucking hot and you know that from the way that you dress , who wouldn’t want to be seen with you? It's just you know the age gap and well everyone knows who I am in that town. Thanks dad. I'm sorry” The boy pouted at the man facing him.

 

“Hi there ,may I take your order?” A waitress whose name tag said 'Lily' (She looked about Stiles' age) asked with a sweet tone it made Peter's teeth hurt.

 

“ Two fries with a chilli cheeseburger and strawberry milkshakes please.” Peter asked quite meanly, she kept looking over Stiles with eyes that wanted to eat him up. Stiles scowled at him for being a dick , not noticing the young girl who wanted in his pants ,and also ordering for him. He was happy with what he chose but that wasn’t the point.

 

“So Wiccan, are you always going to push yourself to near death?”

 

“Fuck you.” Peter cause the boy to blush when he raised his eyebrows and smirked. “ I had to do it, he was going to kill them, you weren’t doing anything”

 

“I was protecting you! I may be a werewolf that doesn't make me god.” Stiles scoffed at him, and yet you think you are god's gift to mankind. “You know what , fuck this , I don’t need to prove anything to you, I don’t give a damn about Beacon Hills. And I don’t need you.”Peter stood up and stormed out of the diner climbing onto his motorcycle.

 

“Shit. Peter” Stiles called after the man, grasping his hand tightly on the handle bars of the bike, he had to fix this. “I'm sorry...it's just... your not really who I expected going on a first date with ,let alone did I expect you to judge me for killing someone.”

 

“Stiles I wasn’t judging you , I just didn’t want you killing yourself for no one important. I’m sorry also.” Kids. Children, unsuspecting defenceless children. Peter was showing he cared for Stiles but he still didn’t care for anyone else.

 

“Look ,food is waiting.” Stiles pointed through the window cheerfully, not noticing the clawed hand that grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Was it always going to be like this? Flirting,blaming,arguments then making out. He hoped not, his heart couldn’t stand the emotional turmoil.

 

The wolf grasped a frie between his forefinger and thumb and dipped it into his strawberry milkshake.

 

“Eww, really? That is disgusting dude.” Peter gave the boy a judging look. The diner was practically empty now , apart from the old lady who owned it , Lily and a few trucker dudes.

 

“You should try it.” Stiles shook his head. Peter dipped another in the milkshake chuckling at the boy's face of disgust before Stiles felt a hand grabbed his shirt again and pull him forward leaning across the table to meet Peter's lips. Dick, giving him the frie would have worked just as well, not shoving your tongue down his throat. But hell he was right , it did taste lovely. Peter pulled back ,licking his lips as he sat their smugly. Stiles was still leant over the table blinking. Lily was turned on and also confused at the age difference and a few of the truckers were grumbling to themselves.

 

“Yeah...um...its nice” Stiles stuttered unable to look Peter in the eyes before he began eating his burger.

 

…..

 

“So this was nice, I hope.” Peter smiled a genuine smile as he helped Stiles onto his bike, not that the boy needed help he just wanted an excuse to touch him.

 

“Yes , thank you, surprisingly it wasn’t that bad.” The boy chuckled and apparently got his third kiss of the night. Peter's lips smashed into the boy's his tongue begging for entrance that Stiles gave easily, leaning back on his hands as he unintentionally got drawn even more into the kiss that he didn’t even notice his eyes closing. Peter's hand cupped Stiles' cheek as he deepened the kiss. When he did pull away the boy was panting and you could see his hot breathe in the dampness of the outdoors, Peter sniffed and revelled in the boy's arousal.

 

“Lets get you home, my place or yours?”  


	6. Chapter 6

 

Peter pushed Stiles up against the wall capturing his lips as he pressed his body against him. Stiles never thought he would actually be kissing a way older man but wow was he happy about it, how did he learn to kiss like that? And why in the hell did he want someone who hardly knew what to do?

 

“Ah , Peter. Stop, please” Stiles panted, his body disobeying his brain as he ground against the leg between his . Peter pulled back from Stiles' neck where he was leaving many lovebites in seeable places. “Not the type to fuck on the first date” Peter backed away instantly yet that didn’t stop him from scoffing as his eyes searched over the body that defiantly wanted more. He sighed deeply before he turned on his heels to leave the boy alone in his house but a hand gasped the sleeve of his dress shirt. “That doesn’t mean you can't stay...” Stiles mumbled with a blush evident on his cheeks.

 

When the boy awoke ,Peter's right hand was on his chest hovering over his heart ,feeling the beat and pitter patter, and the other...well... was resting inside his trousers on his bare left thigh, his thumb too near Stiles' private parts than he was comfortable with. He would move but he was more scared of moving and practically guiding the older man to cop a feel. His eyes drifted around the room and a high pitched noise left his lungs when he noticed Derek sat on his desk chair.

 

“Holy fuck!” Stiles screeched, Peter instantly shot up , his hand still down Stiles' trousers and unfortunately as a defence mechanism they were clawed. “Hey ho, woah, dude , claws retract not near the goods , _Please_ ” Peter could hear the worry in the boy's voice, it probably didn’t help that he had an uninvited guest who nearly made his heart jump out of his throat.

 

“Nephew, what brings you to Stiles' humble abode?” Peter half snarled half yawned as he retracted his claws and patted Stiles' thigh better where a claw had caught the skin before he kept his hands to himself.

 

“You. I haven’t seen you in days and while I haven’t missed you. At. All. I was worried of who you may have killed” Derek growled.

 

“Cheer up, Sour Wolf, he hasn’t harmed a fly, well then again he did swallow a fly on the bike last night but we did a prayer for it and he apologized so we are good, it was probably an evil fly, you know wanting to conquer the world. I've only wanted to kill Yolo wolf about sixty times so we are doing well. I'm a pretty good carer.” Stiles smiled smugly that he was bugging the Younger Hale even more, Peter couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.

 

“Whatever, we have a pack meeting tonight, Scott said there was a big ass monster in the woods,his words, two people have already been hospitalised.” Derek grumbled before he left through the window. Does this family know that door's exist?

 

“Grumpy creeper” Stiles mumbled as he stood up to stretch, Peter watched the bit of skin that showed as his shirt lifted.

 

…......

 

“Why in the fuck are we being chased by a giant ass lizard that breathes fire?!” Peter grunted as he and Stiles ran in an opposite direction to the rest of the pack. Stiles was attempting to read through his book of spells to make it smaller and easier to kill or find its weakness, Peter had to keep picking the boy up because he would of ended up tripping over a stick which isn’t good when the thing sets wood alight.

 

“It's a Salamander.” Stiles corrected.

 

“I don’t care if it's Steve Irwin, get rid of it!” Stiles glared at the older Wolf for bringing up the late crocodile hunter (may he R.I.P) considering he watched him as he was growing up.

 

“Lydia , do you want to date this psychotic lizard too?” Stiles shouted to the ginger goddess who was running with Allison who was training her.

 

“Fuck you ,Stiles.” Lydia screamed back , lord she had some lungs on her but then again she was a banshee.

 

“Get.Rid.Of.It!” Peter demanded.

 

“This is hard ,dude, I don’t work well with pressure plus I can' concentrate on the words whilst moving.” Stiles whined, Peter could hear and smell that the boy was starting to panic.

 

The problem with all the running, Stiles trying to read and Peter making sure the little Witch didn’t break a bone , neither of them noticed they had trapped themselves between a cliff face which had an adjacent lake and the Salamander. Then suddenly fire was engulfing the trees around them, the grass was up in flames and Peter...was frozen. The man who seemed unafraid of everything, too horrified to move.

 

“Fruit fly flying fuck ©” Stiles grunted

 

The warmth was too much Stiles was sweating and could feel a panic attack coming on but he had to be strong,he couldn’t let Peter die by fire again(again) could he? He grasped the man's hand , dropping the huge ass magic book , caring more about living then an ancient book when he jumped into the water with the man. He dragged the still stunned wolf, under a little rock shelf, dipping them both under the water, Stiles' lips immediately connecting with Peter's in an underwater CPR technique which he prayed worked. He was doing magic so he could breathe underwater(thank the gods he learnt that spell out of curiosity) but he wasn’t strong enough to do it for two people and the last he checked Werewolves couldn’t breathe underwater. It was just until the other's came to distract the fire breathing Salamander, it's not like they were actually kissing.

 

“ Oi, ugly lizard come get some” Erica bellowed, and then the pack striked trying their best to avoid a fiery death.

 

“Thank you” Was the first words that came out of Peter's mouth after they came to the surface and Stiles' mouth was no longer on his. Straight away Stiles' hands were searching in his own jeans looking for his phone. He placed the wet phone to his ear.

 

“Deaton, quickly, we are fighting a big lizard what is water spell? I know how to manipulate the water but not how to conjure it” Peter was in a muddle at how the phone was still working , it was cute to see his old mind trying to figure it out, Stiles mouthed the answer 'Waterproof' his lips curling up into a smile.

 

He slipped his phone into his pocket whilst Peter helped him out of the water and in a flash he concentrated on regulating his breathing before he began to concentrate on the elements, he manoeuvred the water to put out the fire, calming down the older Hale, then he placed his hands on the earth capturing the Salamander in tree roots. The lizard attempted to burn it's way out and it would if Stiles didn’t keep exhausting its fire with the water from the lake.

 

This was the first time the rest of the pack had seen Stiles doing magic, he stared at them his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

 

“Hello people? I can't kill this by myself!” He was beginning to get tired already, the Salamander just kept the fire coming.

 

“You can do this” Peter whispered in his ear as he rested his hand on the nape of Stiles neck, the wolf was exhausting from the fire. But the touch was helping, Stiles felt more powerful . This reminded Stiles of something the Fates said.

 

_'Stiles you seem to be forgetting that this would of happened whether we told you or not, but we had to tell you because of the danger that Beacon Hills is in.'_

 

And just like that the Salamander was dead.

 

“Lord that was tiring” Scott sighed exasperated and got a few grumbles in agreement.

 

“Video Game marathon?” Stiles suggested as he leant into Peter's warmth, there was no disagreements about forgetting about the huge ass lizard.

 

“So what do we just burn it?” Isaac asked. Stiles felt the Wolf that was still touching him flinch.

 

“It's resistant to fire.” Stiles chimed in before he touched it concentrating and then poof it was ash. There was a few murmurs of how the fuck does he do that?

 

“Never going to get on your bad side ever again, I’d prefer not to be ash” Erica snickered as she dragged Boyd to the car that they came in, everyone else following. Peter was walking in a different direction to everyone else when something gripped his belt, he thought he snagged it on a tree. He was wrong. He turned to see Stiles holding his belt and looking at him with a concerned face.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine , Stiles, go and play your video games.” He was lying, Stiles didn’t have to be a werewolf to tell that. He wrapped his arms around Peter pulling him tightly into a hug.

 

“I'm right here, let me in and I’ll never let you go.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fruit fly flying fuck is owned by my girlfriends dad, and it made me die of laughter when he said it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this randomness, i wrote this all in one go which was different to the other chapters bar the first one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this chapter and you will understand why when you get to the end.

 

      He kept getting weird looks from everyone in the pack as he sat on Peter's lap , fighting zombies with Scott on Call of Duty.
    
    “Hi there, this is called public affection, if you don’t like it LEAVE. “Stiles grumbled not taking his eyes off the screen. He had to do this, otherwise Peter would leave and honestly after what happened he didn’t want the thought of worrying were the older wolf would be. Scott was the last person Stiles thought would accept this first. The other boy literally could not care less any more, maybe it was because Peter kept saving Stiles but he hadn’t asked, sure Scott was looking out for Stiles still like every best friend would. He had attempted to be threatening and tell Peter that if he hurt Stiles he would rip his throat out, yet the omega wolf just yawned in his face. How could he be afraid of something he created? A wolf who was unable to kill.
    
    Allison didn’t like Peter and therefore she didn’t like Stiles being with Peter but she knew Peter cared about Stiles, from the way he looked at him, the way he was looking at him right now. Care and worry. Like he knew there was trouble ahead. And there was.
    
    
    ….........
    

 

“I'm getting fed up of being stuck in dangerous situations with you” Stiles grumbled from his position of being pressed up against Peter's hard body. Why did they have to be hiding in the school closet? And why did every supernatural thing like the school? It wasn’t the hell-mouth was it, like from Buffy?

 

 

 

“Well I’m sorry apparently we are meant to be together. And save the world.” Peter growled in an over the top tone.

 

 

 

“Why aren’t we just killing the thing? I have magic, you are somewhat useful” Stiles teased.

 

 

 

“Because it turns us to fucking stone, Stiles and I’m not risking that.”

 

 

 

“But you'll let them? God you only think about yourself” Stiles scoffed. Bad idea to annoy the wolf in close quarters with him, Peter pushed him into the back wall and bit down into his shoulder, sharp canines breaking the skin, he had to bite on his own hand to not hiss out in pain.

 

 

 

“There now you are bleeding and it looks for the smell of blood, we can't go out there.”

 

 

 

“Dick.”

 

 

 

“They can handle it on their own, Deaton is with them , for once.”

 

 

 

“Entertain me” Stiles demanded.

 

 

 

“Marry me?” Peter asked, Stiles jaw dropped, it took his minutes for him to be able to speak again.

 

 

 

“What?!”

 

 

 

“It shut you up ,that's what.” Stiles grumbled at the man. “Would you like me to suck your dick?”

 

 

 

“Oh my god, can you not be so blunt and nauseating?” Stiles whined. Get him out of this closet now. Stiles text Scott 'Hurry the fuck up, stuck in a small room with Peter. KMN'

 

 

 

“You know I am really surprised you haven’t been with anyone”

 

 

 

“Holy lord just shut up!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…...........

 

    
    He was dead. Fucking dying. She had children, too many of them , and now she had killed him. Her snake like tail that was as hard as metal ran him through. And then the pack was being surrounded my demons that she had conjured up.
    
    She threw the dying man at a tree , he grunted before he clenched at the hole in his stomach. Derek ran straight at the daemon, claws ready to attack. Scott joined soon after to make sure no one else was going to die.
    
    “Peter, fuck no , Peter” Stiles choked as the tears streamed down his face, Peter's hand which was covered in blood raised and cupped the boy's cheek wiping away the tears whist smearing blood on his pale skin. “Heal god dammit,fucking heal! You can't die on me, you said you'd never let me go.” Stiles could see the life draining from his eyes as he attempted to make eye contact.
    
    “I love you , Stiles” Peter cried, tears were actually in his eyes, Stiles didn’t even know the man had tear ducts.
    
    “No shut the fuck up you are going to be fine...please” Stiles punched the man lightly in his chest as he tried to heal the man and put pressure on the bleeding, it wasn’t working. Why wasn’t it working? Stupid Fates. Stupid supernatural. Stupid Peter.
    
    Stiles could feel the man's last breath when Peter placed a chaste kiss to the boy's lips.
    
    A heart wrenching scream left the boy's lungs and it echoed through the woods. Allison attempted to console the boy whilst the wolves and her father thought the Lamia and its minions but he wouldn’t let her, he instantly shoved her hand off of his shoulder, walking over to the Lamia even if he could hear the others shouting at him he was not listening.
    
    No one noticed , not even Allison , that when he walked over there his eyes were glowing a fluorescent dim yellow colour, not just his iris's his whole eye balls were shining.
    
    Scott shouted at his best friend trying to snap the Witch out of it but then there was a massive flash of light that blinded everyone and deathly shrieks. When the light has dissipated there was a huge ash cloud shrouded the woods.
    

 

The daemon's husk dropped to the ground with a hollow thump. He spared the corpses only a single contemptuous glance before turning away and contemplating the feelings that the new power coursing through him was causing him to experience. He smiled coldly as he recognized the remnants sighed in contentment as he allowed the stolen power to permeate every part of his body. He felt his senses sharpen, and his earlier fatigue from running away with the pack vanish. 

 

 

 

Stiles took a moment to let his pulse slow, then knelt in front of the corpses, examining them. He could feel power coming off of them in dark waves that caused him to feel dizzy and exhilarated at the same time. He took a breath, and took in the power that he could. It was interesting that Deaton never mentioned that Witches could also gain power from other supernatural beings. Probably for this reason exactly. 

 

 

 

“Stiles, stop. There is no need” A familiar voice begged but that couldn’t be true, they were dead. 

 

 

 

Stiles' head whipped around to stare at the person whose hand was on his shoulder, he at once wrapped his arms tightly around them. 

 

 

 

“Thank the gods, I knew you wouldn’t leave me. I love you, Peter.” Stiles whimpered into the man's shoulder. 

 

 

 

“All thanks to you, now calm. You aren’t controlling your powers.” Stiles used the sound of the wolf's heartbeat to ground himself, calming his new found power. 

 

 

 

The dust cloud had now disappeared and the whole packs jaw dropped at the sight of an alive Peter and many dead daemons. Scott actually looked afraid that he childhood friend had that much power. 

 

Peter never thought that he would have to be an anchor for the boy as well as the boy being his anchor. 

 

 

 

“Take me home,I’m tired” Stiles yawn and as soon as Peter cradled him in his arms he was asleep, which was worrying considering how much power to boy had used and then absorbed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont hate me.   
> also comments are very much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sucks and i am sorry, im just trying to get out of this funk . x

Stiles was asleep on his bed, curled up hugging a body pillow that Lydia had gotten him awhile back whilst he had his duvet wrapped over him.

“What are we meant to do? What if he snaps again?” Peter chuckled at Scott's question, it all felt too familiar. 

“It's funny really, not even you , his best friend could snap him out of it. He would of killed you without a second thought.” Peter jabbed. 

“Shut the fuck up! Why don’t you ever stay dead?No one wants you here.” Scott screamed at the man. 

“Face it, he cares for me more than he does you. And who could blame him when I actually pay attention to him and don’t under-appreciate him. You are probably the worse best friend ,Scott. It's Allison this , Allison that and then there is your 'Best friend' who is slowly depleting. That is why the darkness can take over him. Magic is not a toy, and dark magic can easily take a hold of the caster. ” Peter growled before he sat next to the sleeping boy,checking his vitals. Stiles seemed okay but that didn’t mean that Peter wasn’t worrying that he could turn out like him. 

…....

Stiles was breathless as he ran his feet crushing the crunchy leaves, he twisted his head to look around him, he couldn’t see what was chasing him. He didn’t even know how he got there. He woke up and he was running, florescent eyes following him as the blood red moon hung over his head. He felt the uncanny and eerie sensation that the trees surrounding him were alive. Of course, he knew they were alive in a plant like kind of way, but this was more of a locomoting kind of way. They groaned and creaked, sighed and bent, their branches waving and lowering, raising and brushing one another. His back burned as if hundreds of eyes dug into it, wooden eyes, ancient eyes. The night was dark and tempestuous; the thunder growled around; the lightning flashed at short intervals: and the wind swept furiously along in sudden and fitful gusts. 

He could easily turn around and kill the things that were chasing him but for some reason he felt powerless and scared that he would cast the wrong spell or it would back fire. 

So he kept running. 

He felt like he needed Scott's inhaler but he didn’t have it, how could he? He was just in boxers and a hoodie. No shoes to cover his feet that were getting cut up by the branches and litter left by drunken teenagers.

He was a powerful witch but he felt so in danger and just powerless. 

“Funny, how you get attacked on a Blood Moon , the origin of werewolves began under a blood moon. Come lets get to Deaton, the place will be safe for you. And maybe you can find out more about our impending doom.” Peter's voice appeared from no where and he crashed into the man's chest before Peter lifted him onto his back and ran with werewolf speed to Deaton's vet clinic. Not caring about the monsters that were chasing him, maybe the impending doom started tonight when the veil was lowest.   
“Deaton, dude, what are we meant to do?” Stiles begged the older veterinarian whilst Peter sat in the waiting room, keeping an eye out for the monsters. 

“Stiles, please don’t call me dude. I believe I have found the right spell and we have all the ingredients to close the hole you broke open when you brought Peter back...again.”

“Wait, I caused this?” His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and slight regret. 

“Yes, that spell you did was extremely powerful. But you must know this spell, you may not like what you have to do. As you both are soulmates , together you are stronger however unless you accept each other , you will never reach your full potential. Stiles, a virgin sacrifice must be made.” 

“Are you saying I should kill myself?” The boy scoffed , looking at Deaton like he was mad.

“He is saying that you have to sacrifice your virgin status to me.” Peter snickered from the other room. 

“I'm sorry what? I have to perform a spell whilst I have sex with Peter, creeper,Uncle touchy, that Peter?” Stiles choked on his own saliva.

“You seem to be forgetting that you killed over 10 daemons and absorbed their power to bring him back. Stiles, you should not of been able to do that spell for at least another ten years. I think , oddly, together you two can do anything.” Deaton seemed like that would never come out of his mouth.

“Sex with Peter?” Stiles gaped. 

“That's what you are stuck on? Not the most powerful witch this century?” Peter sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Just take one for the world , Stiles. I'll make sure you will enjoy it.” 

Stiles eyes were as wide as saucers, he may have fallen for the older wolf, but he never thought that he would have to have sex with him to save the world. It wasn’t a sacrifice really,yet he couldn’t stop the nerves from increasing. 

“Not that I want anyone watching me have sex for the first time, but can someone discuss ground rules with Peter? Because he sure as hell won't listen to me.” Peter smiled a toothy smile at the boy before the next thing Stiles knew, Peter had pinned him against the wall and captured his mouth, tongue exploring in the warm cavern. Peter was revelling in the tiny noises the boy was making. He positioned the boy so he would wrap his legs around his waist and ground against him moving his mouth away so he could hear Stiles' orgasm echo through the building. Peter then moved away with a champion smile written on his face, whilst Deaton rolled his eyes. 

Stiles was sat on the floor, his hands covering his erection, lips swollen and as bright as his face was. 

“Dick.” Stiles muttered. 

“I can give him a drug if you want?” Deaton suggested , smiling when the wolf growled at him. 

“I think I am going to enjoy this.” Peter smirked whilst Stiles deflated and his blush turned brighter. Where was the hell mouth , so it could swallow him up? 

Peter left the building going to check if the coast was clear and Stiles stood adjusting his boxers before Deaton grabbed his shoulder, passing him a vial. 

“Don't use it unless it is needed. You are stronger than him , Stiles ,but even the most damaged heart can be mended .”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With massive input from @TheLastTactician, if you don't check her out you are going to hell, this chapter would not have happened without her.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

 

“Do we really have to do this? It's so strange and weirdly cliché” Stiles murmured as he messed with his jacket zip. 

 

“What is cliché about something that is in myths and rituals?What porn do you watch?” Peter scrunched his face at the boy in fake disgust. 

 

“Well excuse me, I’m not the one who is about to have sex with a boy half his age ...who has never had sex before. Why the fuck do I have to be a virgin? Stupid Oracles and their prophecy.” Stiles actually wanted to cry, of course he had developed feelings for the older man but that didn’t mean he was ready to have sex with him. He was a horny teenage boy but he wasn’t dumb, he wouldn’t put out to anyone. And Peter seemed like the type to use people in this circumstance. 

 

“Stiles, I’m not forcing this on you so don't make me your enemy, hell you want me to close my eyes whilst you do what needs to be done to save Beacon Hills then I will. I owe you my life and it is my fault this happened so ,love, tell me what you want.” Peter slowly moved closer to the boy, grasping his hands to stop him from pulling his zip on his jacket up and down. “You can't control this power ,Stiles, either you learn how to use it in a short amount of time or you get rid of it and shut the portal you opened.” Peter's hand trailed up the boy's arm, caressing gently. 

 

“Urgh,fine! But we need to stop at the chemist to get some things.” Stiles sighed throwing his arms up in defeat. “I can't believe my first time is going to be outdoors, in a forest where I killed lots of supernatural beings, what isn’t romantic about that?” He grumbled. 

 

“It down right turns me on, the power that is underneath these fingertips.” Peter snickered as he placed the boy's hands against his chest, rubbing the long digits gently, enjoying how the boy flinched and blushed. Stiles gulped and looked away. “Why are you suddenly embarrassed by me? You have said you love me at least 3 times already.” 

 

“This is different, I’ve told hundreds of people I love them, I’ve never had sex with someone.” 

 

“Come on.” Peter guided the boy into the jeep before they drove to the chemist, Peter in the end having to grab the items Stiles wanted because Stiles was too embarrassed to go in. Peter threw the bag at him then drove to ground zero. 

 

As Stiles lay a blanket down on the grass, he chuckled to himself.

 

“Such typical teenage sex, doing it anywhere no caring about comfort. Less typical that it will be magic sex with a werewolf who is twice my age and in a place where I committed a massacre of supernatural beings.” He then clambered about looking for the ingredients Deaton gave him. He began mixing then whilst Peter sat on the blanket, pulling off his belt and undoing his button on his jeans. “Dude,stop! The most fun part about sex is undressing each other.” 

 

“Such a virgin..love, I promise the undressing will not be the best part.” He winked at Stiles who just rolled his eyes. 

 

“Shut up and drink this.” 

 

“Is that the thing Deaton gave you to make me compliant?” He twisted his head like a puppy. Stiles straddled his lap and placed a separate vial to his own lips, gulping it in one go. Peter couldn’t help but look forward to those lips being wrapped around his cock later. 

 

“It's to get the magic flowing for me,wow that sounds like an aphrodisiac, and the stupid soul mate bond to be consummated, blah blah blah boring stuff. I'm not date raping you.” Stiles then ran his hands under Peter's shirt , testing the waters, whilst Peter watched him intently. “Can you make this less awkward and more normal please?” He whined as his eyebrows furrowed as he was getting uncomfortable. Again. 

 

A growl from Peter rumbled Stiles' insides before the man laced his fingers into Stiles newly long hair and pulled him into a crashing kiss. 

 

Stiles groaned into it, his long fingers subconsciously kneading at Peter's abdomen. The wolf groaned, his muscles twitching under Stiles' obscene fingers. Daringly, Stiles slid his fingers low, tracing the hem of Peter's jeans teasingly. The wolf growled and twisted easily, placing Stiles underneath him. The teen couldn't help but relax slightly, no longer being the one in charge of running this. He also felt kind of... safe. With one of Peter's arms running up the length of his spine, cradling him slightly and the other hand sliding against his jaw and strong fingers sprawling across his neck, it was hard not to relax. Angling his head, Stiles slid one hand up and into Peter's hair, gripping at the strand and twining them through his fingers. Peter groaned deep in his throat and pulled back, iolite eyes staring down into burnt umber.

 

“W-what?” Stiles panted, looking faintly confused. 

 

“Nothing,” Peter murmured, ducking his head and pressing another scorching kiss to Stiles' lips. “Nothing at all.” Stiles moaned and grabbed the back of Peter's neck to drag him down back into a kiss, his tongue flicking against the wolf's mouth. Peter growled and nipped at Stiles' lower lip just this side of playful before fucking his tongue deep into Stiles' mouth. Stiles, however, was not to be outdone; no matter how much his brain had melted just from Peter's kiss. (Christ, if Peter could pull him apart with just a kiss, what would sex be like?) Sliding his hand from under Peter's shirt, he traced along the hem of his pants to press against the bulge pressed against his zipper. Peter snarled, pulling back and pressing himself against Stiles' hand, his head dropped against Stiles' clavicle. 

 

“For fuck's sake, Stiles...” his voice was guttural. 

 

“What?” Stiles asked innocently, belying the wicked grin on his face. Peter's eyes flashed in a heartbeat, he had both of Stiles' wrists held in one hand and pressed over his head. Stiles tugged fruitlessly to get out of Peter's grip and frowned up at the man. 

 

“Don't look at me like that, sweetling,” Peter rumbled, a smirk on his mouth. “It's only fair.” 

 

“Fair my ass,” Stiles grumbled, blushing fiercely when Peter chuckled. Peter's hips flicked forward and Stiles gasped. Their erections ground together, and Stiles keened at the feeling. The feeling of his cock trapped tight in his jeans being pushed against Peter's made his head spin. Peter did it again and Stiles tossed his head back, making the wolf rumbled appreciatively and duck to his neck, nipping and sucking at it pleasurably. Stiles hissed at the feeling before hooking one leg over Peter's hip. The wolf rumbled approvingly, his other hand gripping at Stiles' knee. “Peter, come on...” Stiles whined, grinding his hips up against Peter's.

 

“Patience,” Peter chuckled, pressing a light, teasing kiss against Stiles' mouth. Stiles' eyes narrowed before he brought his other leg up to wrap around Peter, with a sharp flick of his hips and a solid push from his shoulders. Stiles managed to surprise the wolf enough to roll them over, re-situating himself astride Peter. 

 

He grinned down at him, enjoying the faint look of surprise on the wolf's face. Pressing his palms flat against Peter's pectorals, he bent down to press an open-mouthed kiss to the wolf's mouth. Peter deepened it, tilting his head just enough for Stiles to have to tilt his own back, the two of them were pressed chest to chest. The werewolf's hands came to rest upon Stiles' waist, his thumbs dragging circles along the boy's hipbones. Stiles shivered, shifting restlessly in Peter's lap, making him groan into the kiss. Suddenly, Peter dragged his hands up, rucking the teen's shirt up with it before he could tug the fabric over his head and toss it in the direction of god-knows-where. Stiles shuddered again, but this time for a different reason. The teen pulled back slightly, uncertainty in his eyes. Peter smiled up at him and slowly sat up, until the two were sat facing one another, Stiles still in the wolf's lap. The teen fought against the urge to cross his arms, feeling self-conscious. He knew he shouldn't be, that he had been half-naked in front of Peter loads of times. And he knew he wasn't exactly bad looking, that he had a decent amount of muscles -lean and wiry. But that didn't make this any less... intimidating. Peter traced his hands up Stiles' arms, pausing to squeeze at the biceps appreciatively before cupping the boy's face in his hands. 

 

“Beautiful...” he murmured, before pressing a soft and sweet kiss against Stiles' mouth. 

 

“Liar,” Stiles grumbled, though something inside of him loosened as he relaxed once again. Peter smirked.

 

“Never to you, sweet.” 

 

“Psycho,” Stiles couldn't help but tease before twining his arms around Peter's neck and tugging the wolf down for a kiss. Peter chuckled into the kiss and wrapped his own arms around Stiles' waist, tugging him in tight. The two ground together again, sending sparks up their spines. Stiles tugged at Peter's shirt fruitlessly until the wolf got the hint and leaned back just enough to ruck it up and over his head. Stiles' hands danced along the man's navel before dipping down to tease at the hem of his jeans. 

 

Peter rumbled warningly, but Stiles couldn't bring himself to care. His hands danced over the fly for a few moments before he managed to muster up enough courage to undo them; Peter didn't stop him but there was a certain amount of tension in his body now that there wasn't before. Slipping his hand into the now opened jeans, Stiles was surprised when his hand met only bare (hot, so fucking hot) skin. He pulled back out of the kiss and looked down suspiciously before turning back to Peter. 

 

“Commando, Creeper? Really?” Peter snickered. 

 

“I didn't want anything more than necessary to hinder you. Is it a problem?” Stiles shivered as the werewolf slipped his hands down to cup his arse, kneading the muscles there. Stiles glared at him as best he could when he brain was short-circuiting and slipped his hand further down, circling and squeezing the hardened flesh that he found. Peter swore, his hips bucking sharply as his hands squeezed Stiles' arse. The teen twitched forward but didn't relinquish his grip as he slowly began to drag his hand up and down, sliding his thumb across the head of Peter's cock on every pass. The angle was weird, obviously, and Stiles wasn't well coordinated as he figured it out. But he knew what he liked, so he tried to apply that to Peter. He may not be experienced, but he was thorough. Peter growled low in his throat as the boy squeezed the base of his cock teasingly. “Stiles...” the wolf ground out, his eyes flashing dangerously.   
  
“What?” Stiles smirked coyly. But the boy had learnt his lesson from last time, so instead of letting the werewolf reply, he slid himself backwards, until he was sitting on Peter's knees. Bending forward, he placed a kittenish lick to the tip of the man's erection. Peter grit his teeth together, one hand burying itself in Stiles' hair as the other clawed at the earth below. The taste was heady and musky, and the scent of Peter made Stiles' head spin. Relaxing his jaw, the teen began to drag his tongue up the hardened flesh, swirling around the tip lightly. After a few moments of this, his hands kneading at Peter's thighs and stroking his abdomen, Stiles latched his mouth over Peter's cock and suckled the tip.  
  
“Fuck!” Peter just managed to catch himself before he bucked sharply up into Stiles' mouth, the soft wet heat and the consistent suction made him slowly lose his mind. “Fuck, Stiles!”   
  
“That is the plan, isn't it?” Stiles teased, giving him a shit-eating grin before ducking his head and sucking with renewed vigour before Peter could reply. Peter groaned; long, low, and loud. It made pleasure curl in Stiles' lower belly. Ducking deeper, Stiles exhaled and tried to take Peter as deep as he could. He pulled back just before he felt himself gag and did it again; Peter's hips flicking ever so slightly every time he did so, and his hand tightening in Stiles' hair. Stiles swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and flicked just below the head, at the same time as he squeezed the base. Peter swore again, but this time, his grip on Stiles' hard was tugging him upwards. Stiles let go of his prize with a small pop before following the directions back up to Peter. The wolf tugged him into a fierce kiss, tongues tangling and duelling. When they finally pulled back, Peter's eyes were glowing a bright, iridescent blue.   
  
“Stiles,” he said, slightly breathless, “if you keep that up, this'll end before it begins.”  
  
“Really?” Stiles burst out before he could help it, his eyes wide with surprise. Peter chuckled as Stiles blushed almost immediately afterwards, he kissed the teen long and slow.   
  
“Really,” he murmured against his mouth, his hands going to undo Stiles' own pants. Following his urging, Stiles slipped out of his jeans and boxers, shoes and socks following fast. Peter pulled him back onto his lap immediately, the fabric of Peter's jeans scratching lightly at the inside of his legs, making him shift. Peter's hand drifted low, tracing his hole lightly, making him buck at the sensation.

  
His fingers slipped down the backs of his thighs, down under his ass. Stroking and lifting him, pressing a lubed finger in. And Stiles wants to tell him how strangely good it feels but the only thing that comes out is Peter's name. Over and over. Stiles making a sound somewhere between a gasp and whine , a small noise escaping his heavenly mouth each time Peter curled his finger. He slowly inserted another finger and scissored the two, Stiles keeping his eyes squeezed shut and rutting against the digits inside him. Peter inserted a third finger, causing Stiles to let out a low whimper. His curled and scissored his fingers, trying to get him fully stretched for his length. Stiles squirmed and writhed against him, letting out a loud gasp when Peter found his prostate. He rubbed against it lightly with all three fingers and Stiles seemed to go insane at the overwhelming sensation, vigorously moving himself around in tight circles, trying to get Peter’s fingers deeper.

 

“Fuck, please, Peter..”

  
Peter poised his incredibly hot hard member at Stiles' entrance, struggling to restrain himself at least a little, he promised himself he would take it slowly. Stiles grunted and pushed back, forcing Peter into him. Peter whined. He was struggling not to thrust in and out of Stiles so hard . He pulled out slowly, so just the tip of him remained inside. He waited as long as he could before pushing back in causing both men to moan in pleasure. Stiles slowly moved his hips to meet Peter's in rhythmic timing. Once he felt use to it he climbed off of the man's lap and lay on the blanket looking up at him,eye's slightly lidded.

 

Peter crawled over him and positioned his cock next to the boy's entrance before he thrust it gently, the boy's legs wrapping round his waist. One more thrust and that was it. Peter lost it. He took hold of Stiles' hips, hard enough to bruise, and began pounding into him with little restraint. Somehow he was unerringly able to hit Stiles' prostate without even trying.

 

It was becoming increasingly hard for either of them to focus on anything other than the feel of their bodies together. Peter was thrusting as deep as he could, until their bodies were flush against each other. Stiles was grinding forcing them together deeply and quickly. But they were coming undone, they were on the edge of letting go completely.

 

Stiles could feel the power building up inside him, from the tips of his fingertips to his toes. Peter grunted in confusion when Stiles' eyes shined fully yellow ,no white in sight. The boy was in a trance staring up at the sky, eyes glazed over.

 

The next thing Peter knew there was a bright light, a unrecognisable screech like sound and Peter was certain he had the best orgasm he had ever had. He came hard inside Stiles, who was now back on this plane and had unloaded all over both of their stomachs, he kept whispering Peter's name. He pulled out, placing a kiss on the boy's lips before he rolled onto his back next to him. 

 

“That was the weirdest and best sex I have ever had.” Peter gasped as he pulled the younger boy into a hug. Stiles chuckled against his skin. But the smile slowly dissipated. 

 

“When you destroy something ,part of your soul doesn’t come back.”Stiles whispered as he tried to get his breathe back, he could feel that things (they may not have been humans but they were still alive) had died here at his hands. 

 

“I know what you mean...” Peter sighed before he adjusted himself, dressing quickly before he helped the boy up and into his clothes too. “You are not tainted because of this Stiles, you are a hero. Remember that.”  


The boy was silent the whole drive home, but he had a huge ass smirk plastered on his face as he stared out of the window. He ended up falling asleep against it,smile still present. The older man carried him to his room. Peter tucked the boy into his bed, he looked so peaceful considering how worn out he was and everything the boy had been through.   


“Tonight you will sleep and you will dream of a world far better than this one. A world where there is no evil, no demons and everyone wants to be good.” He whispered into the boy's ear before he placed a kiss on his forehead and left. Beacons hills was safe for now and so was Stiles and it was wrong, selfish in fact, but Peter was going to leave the town for awhile. Stiles was better off without him,he didn’t need him to distract him from school, the boy had so much potential and he didn’t need someone who breaks everything to be near him. He would be back,yet not for awhile,because family meant everything to him ,and that's what Stiles was...family.

 

He felt a tug on his sleeve, he followed the pull, expecting to see Stiles grasping his wrist but their wasn’t a hand, the mark on his wrist was burning and glowing. He looked at the boy's face he looked like he was in physical pain. He wasn’t allowed to leave...he couldn’t. He smiled and a small chuckle left his lips before he kicked his shoes and jeans off and climbed in next to the boy, one over his chest resting on his heart whilst the other wrapped underneath him. He placed kisses on the back of his neck as he mouthed 'I love you'. He had found his anchor, in a little witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With massive input from @TheLastTactician, if you don't check her out you are going to hell, this chapter would not have happened without her.
> 
>  
> 
> This is complete for now, however there is a possibility for another series or oneshot in the future just not right now


End file.
